Never Can I Do Anything To Please You!
by XbuttonsX
Summary: It is Naruto and Sasuke's one month anniversary and Naruto is determined to let Sasuke know he loves him. But what happens when Naruto accidentally pulls some of sasuke's hair out during a make-out session? NaruSasu t just because I don't like low ratings


Disage! Don't own Naruto, dummy! And I don't own Kraft Diner. I don't even know if I have any in my cupboard! hahha

A/N: Oh goodness, a Naruto one-shot after so long. Wonder how this will turn out. I think it will be so weird and OOC! Hahha Love you all! Second post today! O.O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Huffing and out of breath, the blonde ran, pumping his orange-clad legs faster and faster, trying to reach the shop before closing time. Panting, he slammed into the glass door, making it shudder in front of him. He pushed and pushed but it wouldn't budge. Then, after crying out in frustration, the shop owner came up to him and pushed from her side to open the door.

"Uh, thanks Ino. Could I get a dozen roses? And, umm... A box of chocolates?" Naruto asked, slightly flustered as he tried desperately to get his bearings back. Ino gaped at him before smirking.

"What's the occasion?" she sneered, strolling over to the rose display and picking out the best, most preened 12 in the group, already knowing just who they were for. Naruto glowered at her, snarling in his impatience, tapping his fingers against the desk as she bent down in front of the refrigerator and took out the best box of chocolates possible. "Tell Sasuke-kun I send my love."

"Aw, shut it, will ya?! You already know he is taken!"

"But a girl can hope," she chided, winking in an overdramatic way.

"Bitch," Naruto growled as he was able to _push _his way through the door, setting off the chime. He set off at a brisk walk so as not to send the delicate petals flying. He made it back to his shared apartment and peeked in the entrance room before stepping in, taking off his shoes. "Sasuke? Sasuke? You home?"

"Yeah, Naruto. I'm in here."

Naruto's face brightened considerably to hear his love's voice drift in from the kitchen. "How was your day?" the blonde asked upon skipping into the kitchen to find Sasuke stirring some Kraft Diner. He looked at it questioningly for a second then up at the raven-haired boy.

"What?" asked said raven-haired boy. Sniffing the air, Sasuke could smell the roses that Naruto hid behind his back and raised an eyebrow. Naruto leaned forward and pecked him shortly on the lips before holding out his gifts.

"It's our anniversary!"

"Our what?"

"You know, anniversary. The thing that couples celebrate for being together for a certain amount of time."

"I know what an anniversary is, dobe. I also know that we don't have one for a long time."

Naruto looked crestfallen, staring down at his feet. "Oh. But we have been going out for a whole month!"

"Exactly. A month. An anniversary is a yearly event. Normally only celebrated by _married_ couples. You're such an idiot," Sasuke insulted, turning back to his KD.

"But Saaaasuke! I bought these for you! With my own money! Doesn't that mean anything?!"

Sasuke all but 'tch'ed at the blonde.

"What's the matter Sasuke? What am I doing wrong?"

Sasuke turned back to Naruto when he heard the boy sniffle slightly. His face melted from its normal stone cold hardness as the crying boy found himself being wrapped up by his lover's embrace. Cerulean met ebony and the blonde snuggled himself closer as Sasuke placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Flicking the food off with a simple snap of the wrist, he picked the boy up and plopped him down on the counter, moving his mouth to the blonde's. Naruto stared in shock as Sasuke pressed into him, making something warm and stir in his pants. Already the raven-haired boy was taking off the bright orange jacket, slipping his hands in beneath the cotton shirt underneath as Naruto began playing with the hem of Sasuke's.

Sasuke licked his tongue out between his teeth, playing at Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. A gasp from the younger boy let him gain entrance and in went his tongue, searching and clashing, a moan being emitted from the blonde. Naruto worked a hand up to Sasuke's hair, entwining his fingers in the dark locks, pulling at it.

"Do you mind? That friggin hurts, dobe," Sasuke hissed pulling away, putting a hand up to his ripped out hair. Naruto looked down at his hand and cringed when he noticed the strands of raven hair in his grasp. Sasuke noticed his lip tremble and spun around going back to the supper. Tears started leaking out of Naruto's eyes and he glared at Sasuke.

"I can't do anything right! I'm never going to be good enough for you!" Naruto cried, hopping from the counter. Sasuke turned to him, a frown plastered on his face. "Maybe you would be better off without me!"

"No, Naruto, wait!"

"No, Sasuke! A kiss won't make it better this time! I am not good enough for you! I always do everything wrong! I'm just going to disappear and let Ino or Sakura take you! I know you would like them better!"

Naruto struggled out of Sasuke's grasp as the boy tried to kiss him on the forehead. He stomped over to the front door and glared back. "I'll be back for my stuff later."

He huffed out, slamming the door behind him, the tears bursting forth. He ran and ran until his legs could take no more and he collapsed. A few minutes later he felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze, thinking that it would be Sasuke to retrieve him.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing out here?"

It was Iruka. Naruto looked up at him with his blue orbs glistening. "He hates me. Sasuke hates me. So I left. I broke up with him. He deserves better. He deserves someone who is devoted to him."

"And does that mean you aren't devoted? You love him more then anyone ever could. You are the best for him,"

"He doesn't think so. He didn't stop me."

"Did you let him try?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment as Iruka sat beside him. "You didn't, did you."

The blonde shook his hair out of his eyes. Iruka put his arm around the boy in a hug. Naruto sighed. "Does that mean you want me to go apologize?"

"Yes, Naruto. It is the smartest thing to do. You know he loves you and you love him. It's as simple as that."

"But I'm not good-"

"Yes you are! Stop doubting yourself. Now, go. Go before it is too late!"

"You make it sound like his life is on the line."

The two began to laugh, getting to their feet. Naruto gripped Iruka around the waist for a second before running off, waving at the brunette. He ran, full tilt, back to their house and found Sasuke sitting on the couch, eating his Kraft Diner. Naruto noticed the pile of roses in a vase with the chocolates leaning up against them. Sasuke looked up and smiled at the blonde in the door, patting the cushion beside him.

"Took longer then normal."

"Sorry."

"Iruka didn't find you fast enough?"

"Nope."

"Come here, silly."

Naruto sat and snuggled up close to Sasuke, loving the heat of the older teen against his skin as he felt lips being pressed to his forehead. Sasuke picked up the remote and clicked on the TV, switching to a random movie as they snuggled close for the night.

--

The End

--

Just a short little thing that didn't make any sense, I'm sure. If you are wondering, Naruto has those little spazz attacks a lot, kinda like Shuichi in Gravitation. Which makes me feel like I stole it. But whatever. Please review and tell me your thoughts! I would love to hear from you!


End file.
